ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG XX - Episode 006
"Rivals Meet" is the 6th episode of the series. The teams meet up and duel against each other separately. Featured Duels Scootaloo vs. Pinkie Pie Scootaloo controls "Rush Raptor" (1200/1400) and two unknown monsters and 3000 LP. Pinkie controls "Balloonimal Griffon" (2200/1800) in Attack Position and 3300 LP. Turn ?: Scootaloo Scootaloo Xyz Summons "Wild Rush Raptor" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Rush Raptor" was used for the Xyz Summon of "Wild Rush Raptor", its effect activates, increasing the ATK of "Wild Rush Raptor" by 500 ("Wild Rush Raptor ": 2000 > 2500/2000). "Wild Rush Raptor" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Griffon" (Pinkie 3300 > 3000). The rest of the duel is not shown. Spike vs. Gilda The rest of the duel is not shown. Spike controls "Iron Tail Dragon" (2100/1400) and "Lava Fang Dragon" (1400/1300) in Attack Position and 3400 LP. Gilda controls "Harpie Crone" and "Harpie Child" in her Pendulum Zones and 1800 LP. Turn ?: Gilda She then Pendulum Summons "Harpie Lady Zephyr" (2100/2300), "Harpie Lady Phoenix" (1500/1200) and "Harpie Dancer" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. She then equips "Harpie Lady Zephyr" with "Aero Nail", increasing its ATK by 300 ("Harpie Lady Zephyr": 2100 > 2400/2300). "Harpie Lady Zephyr" attacks and destroys "Iron Tail Dragon" (Spike 1800 > 1500). "Harpie Lady Phoenix" attacks and destroys "Lava Fang Dragon" (Spike 1500 > 1400). "Harpie Dancer" attacks Gilda directly (Gilda 1400 > 200). Sunburst vs. Soarin The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Soarin controls "Techno Force Jet Jammer" (1800/1000) equipped with "Techno Force Armoured Assault" (1800 > 2300/1000 > 1500), a face-down and 2900 LP. Sunburst has 3600 LP. Turn ?: Sunburst Sunburst Ritual Summons "Sunburst Magician" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay 300 LP (Sunburst 3600 > 3300), look at the top five cards of his Deck, Special Summon any Level 4 or lower FIRE monsters among them and return the rest to his Deck in any order. He Special Summons "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) and "Burn Blader" (1800/100) in Attack Position. He then activates the former's effect to increase the ATK of "Sunburst Magician" by 500 ("Sunburst Magician": 2300 > 2800/2200). "Sunburst Magician" attacks "Jet Jammer", but Soarin activates his face-down " Scrap Guard" to send "Techno Force Sub Surfer" from his Deck to the Graveyard and negate its destruction (Soarin 2900 > 2400). Turn ?: Soarin Soarin draws. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Sub Surfer" (1200/1500) in Attack Position. He then banishes all three of his monsters in order to Fusion Summon "Mega Techno Force Attack Convoy" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. The rest of the duel is not shown. Flash Sentry vs. Rainbow Dash Turn 1: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Shield Wing" (0/900) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Shield Wing", it can't be destroyed by battle twice per turn. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Bright Bounce Magna Bunny" (Left 2) and "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Defender Arms" (1800/0) and "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" (1400/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effects of "Magna Defender Arms", all attacks are redirected to itself and it can't be destroyed by battle as long as Rainbow has more banished cards than Flash does. Since "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, banishing one random card in Rainbow's hand. Turn 3: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Hatchling's Flight" to Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Knight Osprey" (1200/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Since "Rainbow Wing Knight Osprey" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Rainbow to add "Rainbow Wing Orange Osprey" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Orange Osprey" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Winds of Change" to Tribute "Shield Wing" and Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Green Hawk" (1400/800) from her hand in Attack Position (as it is 1 Level higher than the Tributed monster). He then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver" (2100/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Orange Osprey" was used for an Xyz Summon, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 300 ("Rainbow Assault Wing Silver": 2100 > 2400/2000). "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver" attacks "Magna Defender Arma". Due to the latter's effect, it isn't destroyed by battle (Flash 4000 > 3400). She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Destiny Bound Dragon" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. "Destiny Bound Dragon" attacks "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver". Since "Destiny Bound Dragon" is attacking a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, its effect activates, detaching an Overlay Unit and increase ATK by the difference ("Destiny Bound Dragon": 2400 > 2700/2100). "Destiny Bound Dragon" destroys "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver" (Rainbow 4000 > 3700). Since an Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle, Rainbow activates her face-down "Overlay Recovery" to Special Summon all three of its Overlay Units and increase their Levels by 1. Turn 5: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Orange Osprey" activates ("Rainbow Battle Wing Gold": 2500 > 2800/1500). "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" attacks "Destiny Bound Dragon". This activates its effect, increasing its ATK by 300 for every Winged Beast-Type monster on the field until the end of the Damage Step ("Rainbow Battle Wing Gold": 2500 > 3100/1500). "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" then destroys "Destiny Bound Dragon" (Flash 3400 > 2700). "Green Hawk" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates the Pendulum Effect of "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" to destroy "Magna Bunny" and Special Summon itself (1800/600) from the Pendulum Zone in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Rainbow chooses not to attack. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" from his Graveyard and draw four cards. He then activates "Crystal Tusk Magna Boar" (Left 2) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon X" (2500/2000) from his hand and "Chaos Command Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon X" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, banishing "Green Hawk". He then activates the Pendulum Effect of " Crystal Tusk Magna Boar" to increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by 500 until the End Phase ("Flash Heart Dragon X": 2500 > 3000/2000; "Chaos Command Dragon": 3000 > 3500/2500; "Glow Claw Magna Chimp": 1800 > 2300/600). "Flash Heart Dragon X" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" (Rainbow 3700 > 3500). "Chaos Command Dragon" attacks Rainbow directly, but Rainbow activates the effect of the "Tornado Tortoise" in her hand, discarding it to negate the attack. "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" attacks Rainbow directly (Rainbow 3500 > 1200). Turn 7: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Rainbow Wing Knight Eagle" (Left 2) and "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" (2500/1500) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Rainbow Force" to Rank-Up "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" and perform a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to detach its only Overlay Unit and reduce the ATK of "Chaos Command Dragon" by 700 for every Winged Beast-Type monster in her Graveyard. There are currently 4 ("Chaos Command Dragon": 3000 > 200/2500). "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" attacks and destroys "Chaos Command Dragon" (Flash 2700 > 100). Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Pendulum Force" to revive "Chaos Command Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. After that happens, the second effect of "Pendulum Force" ranks it up and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Chaos Command Revolution" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Chaos Command Revolution" was Xyz Summoned, its effect activates, banishing all monsters Rainbow controls. "Chaos Command Revolution" attacks Rainbow directly, but Rainbow activates the effect of the "Tornado Tortoise" in her Graveyard, banishing it to end the Battle Phase. At this point, the duel ends with no result.